Blackthorne 2: The Happy Memory
by SwishandFlick777
Summary: David and Grace are back, and getting better at magic, so good, in fact, that they attempt to learn their patronuses. Can they accomplish their dream of knowing their patronus?


It hadn't really sunk in that grace was a witch and David was a wizard. It seemed too bizarre for them. It had been a dream of theirs in which they accepted that it would never come true. But now that it has they just felt… awestruck and wordless.

It was dusk while Grace and David were in the study, looking at different spell books and trying to figure out what to do. They already mastered the Levitation Charm, which was too easy, and they just finished the Summoning Charm which took much time and practice, but proved a great skill. They could now cast the Engorgement Charm and its counterpart along with Aguamenti. Grace found a Defense Against the Dark Arts book and was flipping through it unexcitedly with a glazed look in her eyes. Personally, she was always interested in patronuses. She always wondered what hers would be. A patronus reflects who the person is of that patronus. It could change if something dramatic happened in your life. She wanted to learn the spell, but knew it was much too hard, and to experienced for her to cast, this being the reason she and David practiced other spells so studiously.

"I found it! Right here, it's right here!" Grace yelled at David from across the room. David dropped the Charms book and ran over to her. Grace was practically bouncing in her seat from the thought of what she just saw. She pointed to a section of page thirty four of her book. It was about patronuses. Patronuses? The Patronus Charm was much too advanced. David and Grace both knew. Grace didn't care. She was beyond anxious to see what her patronus would take the form of. The look on David's face killed her mood slightly. He wore a disbelieving expression and flashed it at Grace. "Oh, common David. We can do it. Look how far we've gotten already. Common. I'm a witch, and you're a wizard. It's not impossible. Grab you wand and follow me, I know where we can go." Urged Grace. Her hazel eyes bored into David's.

David stuffed his wand in the pocket of his sweatshirt and made his way out of the door. As soon as they shut the door, it sealed itself and disappeared until they willed for it to come back. It happened every time. Grace was talking about some spell to expand the effects of that on their way outside. "Don't you think it would be cool though? I mean, if it works in the house, why can't it work on the property, or maybe even outside the property. All we have to do is come up with a spell and then we could conjure the door up where ever we may go. It would be awesome wouldn't it?"

David did think it was awesome. Grace and David both thought it would be but, he just felt it was dangerous. They never practiced magic outside of the yard. The farthest they've gone with their wands was to the small clearing in the woods that they were quickly approaching. Grace told their Mom, that they were going to play catch.

The clearing was small, but big enough to practice the Patronus Charm, thought Grace. Grace pulled the wallet-sized book out from her pocket. She pointed her wand at it and said "Engorgio!" The book expanded back to its original size. She flipped to page thirty four and skimmed the part where it told her the incantation and what to do. She took a deep breath, poised her wand, but exhaled. She couldn't find a suitable happy memory to use the spell with. Sure, she had tons. Going to the beach, running around with her brother David. But one was perfect. Finding out she was a witch of almost pureblood. The pureblood part didn't matter to her. A witch was a witch in her book, David thought the same.

Again, she poised herself, ready to cast, thought of the moment when she practiced her first spell, and said strongly and confidently " Expecto Patronum!". A wisp of white smoke filtered from the tip of her wand, but died in the breeze. "You're doing it wrong, look. You need to be calm, you're too excited. You need to have that memory scream in your mind as you say the incantation. Remember, be calm. Watch, I'll try." Criticized David.

David pulled out his wand, took a deep breath and relaxed all of his muscles. Little did he know, he had the same happy memory as Grace, when he found out that he was a wizard. He concentrated hard on this memory before yelling the spell loud and clear " Expecto Patronum!". Light wisped from his wand to form a timber wolf pouncing playfully on the air. It symbolized him perfectly. Imaginative, protective, loving, creative: everything that composed of him. It twirled in the air around him, barking and playing, it's big, shining eyes saying to David's: I will protect you. It was a beautiful sight. When it finally disintegrated in the air with an echoing howl, David turned to Grace and she was crying.

"It was like nothing I have ever seen. It was a part of you, David." She explained. She mopped her tears on the sleeve of her shirt and stood up from the ground. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind of everything besides her happy memory. She screamed the spell and watched as luminescent smoke revealed a bird called a swift fluttering through the air around her, chirping and clicking its beak. Grace burst into tears of joy as she watched herself, her patronus. She held on to it as long as she could, but withdrew her wand the second their mom called them in for dinner.

"Why did I hear a wolf howl?" their mother asked them. Grace smirked but neither of the answered. "If you see a wolf out there, come back in. They can be dangerous, okay?" their mother warned. "Yup" David and Grace replied in unison.


End file.
